


The Dragon And The Demon

by Deliliah



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Poetry, characters backstory, trying at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: Come and listen to the story of a dragon and a demon.





	The Dragon And The Demon

Gather around me my children,  
Gather close and listen to this story.  
The story of a dragon,  
The story of a demon.  
A demon who lived for a thousand years,  
A demon who fought a thousand wars,  
A demon losing his life,  
And meeting the dragon.  
The dragon who wasn't a dragon,  
The dragon stuck in the mortal envelop of an elf,  
The dragon who left his home,  
And met the demon.

They fought until one of them would take a knee,  
They fought until one of them would bite the dust,  
They fought and one died.  
Living, the dragon took the demon's heart and blood,  
Living, he made them become one.  
Together, they learned,  
Together, they became friends,  
Together, they were known as the Illidari-Dragon,  
Together, they traveled.

One day, they came across Vrykul's ruins,  
And one day, they came across a Pandaren.


End file.
